Should we be like this?
by wonkyusister
Summary: saat orang itu datang, harusnya kau tau kita tak mungkin bisa bersama lagi.../aku tak punya pilihan lain, mohon mengerti apa yang aku lakukan... wonkyu Story...


Title : Should we be like this?

Characters : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Eunhyuk

Pair : Wonkyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ki Bum

Genre : Hurt.

Rated : T

* * *

**Description : **

saat orang itu datang, harusnya kau tau kita tak mungkin bisa bersama lagi.../aku tak punya pilihan lain, mohon mengerti apa yang aku lakukan...

wonkyu Story...

"Siwon oppa, aku disini, aku menunggumu disini, aku mencintaimu, aku tak pernah melupakanmu, oppa…. Siwon oppa, kau bahagia? Jika kau bahagia, aku kan bahagia, kau senang oppa? Jika kau senang, aku juga akan senang oppa, oppa…. Siwon oppa, hati ku sakit, kau merasakanya? kembali padaku, dorawa jebal…. " suara lembut itu kembali terdengar

Wanita berpakaian serba putih yang memanggil lelaki tegap yang diam memandangi padang rumput hijau didepannya, air mata itu seakan tak pernah habis mengalir dipipinya, suaranya yang lembut seakan menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, tapi lelaki itu seakan tuli tak menghiraukan wanita itu menangis duduk disampingnya.

"SIWON!" Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya yang tak nyenyak sedikitpun. Mimpi yang sama selalu padanya setelah ia meninggalkan Siwon.

lagi Kyuhyun terangun dari mimpi yang sama, 3 bulan semenjak perpisahannya dengan Siwon, mimpi itu seakan tak pernah hilang dari kehidupannya, mimpi itu tidak pernah berubah, hanya seorang wanita yang sama yang tetap menangis bertanya hal yang sama pada lelaki yang sama. Siwon….

…..disiang hari….

"Kyuhyun ah" lelaki itu memanggil wanita didepanya, lelaki itu Siwon, lelaki yang mencintai Kyuhyun tapi harus rela berpisah dengan Kyuhyun karena alas an yang bahkan tak seharusnya ada.

"Ah, Siwon oppa" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya menuju tempat erjanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya mengahadap orang yang memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan pandangan yang tak bisa digambarkan, merasa kehilangan, sayang, kecewa yang tak bisa disampaikan, terlalu menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun mendengar suara itu kembali memanggilnya, melukai hati Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai terobati walaupun tak ada yang bisa disembuhkan. Senyum itu tak pernah pudar dari bibir Kyuhyun saat menatap Siwon yang memandangnya dengan mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan yang juga ditutupi dengan senyuman palsu yang menyayat hati.

"Aku ingin bicara" kata kata yang selalu diucapkan lelaki Siwon saat dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu dijawab dengan kata kata yang sama oleh Kyuhyun,

"Maaf oppa, aku sedang sibuk" kalimat itu selalu dijadikan kambing hitam bagi Kyuhyun untuk menghindar dari semua penjelasan yang hendak diberikan Siwon, entah apa yang membuat hatinya seakan tertutup untuk mendapatkan penjelasan dari lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

"Baiklah" langkah kaki Siwon menjauh dari Kyuhyun selalu menjadi pemandangan rutin yang tak pernah terlewatkan dalam kesehariannya kini, bagaikan rutinitas yang membuat hatinya merasa senang, sedih, kecewa, sakit, pedih.

….. hari lainnya…..

"Kau bahagia Kyuhyun ah? Jika kau bahagia, aku kan bahagia. Kyuhyun ah kau senang? Jika kau senang aku akan senang, kau mengingatku? Aku disini, aku menunggumu,Kyuhyun ah… aku masih disini, kau membutuhkan waktu? Ambillah jika kau membutuhkan seluruh hidupku jika kau memang butuh, kyu… Kyuhyun ah…. maafkan aku bila aku menyakitimu, maafkan aku bila melepasmu, aku mohon kembalilah padaku,dorawa jebal….." lelaki itu kembali menangis didalam mimpi itu .

Siwon terbangun dengan peluh bercucuran dikeningnya, sakit hatinya karena telah menyakiti orang yang disayanginya membuatnya seakan tak pernah dari mimpi yang selama ini membelenggunya, 'begitu sakitnya kah hati Kyuhyun selama ini?' hati Siwon bermonolog menyatakan kegundahannya. Apa mimpi ini balasan bagi dirinya telah menyakiti hati perempuan yang bersamanya sejak kecil. tak ada cara lagi buat dirinya untuk kembali pada sosok perempuan yang mengasihinya itu, tak bisakah saat itu dia lari dari keadaan dan tetap berdiri disebelah perempuan yang dicintainya,

**Flashback on**

''Siwon ah, tolong ajusshi, tolong jaga Kibum untuk ajusshi" lelaki tua itu memohon pada Siwon yang tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Tapi ajusshi…" kata yang tak selesai dari Siwon langsung di jawab oleh lelaki tua itu.

"Ajusshi mohon, berpacaranlah dengan Kibum, Kibum mencintaimu, ajusshi mohon" lelaki tua itu hendak membungkuk pada Siwon.

"Jangan begini ajusshi, aku…." Lagi lagi Siwon diam tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya…

"Dia anakku satu satunya, dia tak pernah mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain, hanya denganmu dia mau berbicara, hanya denganmu aku melihatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa, aku mohon…" Lagi lagi orang tua itu memohon pada Siwon yang masih tahan dengan diamnnya.

"Ajusshi…"

"Aku mohon, hanya sampai dia terbuka kepada aku dan eommanya, hanya sampai dia terbiasa berbicara pada kami, ajusshi mohon Siwon ah"

"Baiklah, ajusshi, aku akan berpacaran dengan Kibum"Pilihan itu membawa Siwon pada akhir yang tak pernah diinginkannya.

Hari itu Siwon membawa Kibum ketempat dia biasa bermain basket di belakang rumahnya yang terdapat perkarangan besar yang dikelilingi pohon pohon menjulang tinggi. Kibum duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang jaraknya tak jauh dari pohon letak ring basket berada.

"Kibum ah" Siwon melempar bola yang ada ditangannya kearah ring, dan di tankap oleh Kibum karena bolanya melenceng kearah Kibum.

"Ne?'' Siwon berjalan kearah Kibum dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, saranghae" Siwon memegang dangan putih Kibum dan memandang Kibum dengan penuh senyuman palsu…

"Nado Siwon ah" Kibum memeluk Siwon dengan erat dengan air mata bahagia mengalir dipipinya berbeda degan perempuan lain yang sedari tadi duduk menunggu Siwon di atas rumah pohon yang di bangun olehnya dan Siwon, perempuan itu kyuhyu, melihat semua yang dikatakan Siwon pada wanita yang tak dikenalnya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengukir namanya dan Siwon di pohon tanpa sengaja melukai tangannya cukup dalam sedikit mengenai nadinya saat mendengar pernyataan Siwon hanya dapat mengerang tertahan dan akhirnya turun saat Siwon selesai menyatakan cinta.

"cukhahae" Kyuhyun menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara dan tersenyum pada Siwon yang terbebelak menatap Kyuhyun turun dari pohon dengan tangan yang bercucuran darah. Siwon yang berada dalam pelukan Kibum hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apapun, dan itulah akhir dari hubungan keduanya.

**Flashback off**

Siwon menarik rambutnya frustasi dengan keadaan yang mereka alami saat ini, tak tahu yang harus Siwon lakukanuntuk mendapatkan hati yang orang yang dicintainya , tanpa mengetahui bahwa orang yang dicintai Siwon masih sangat mencintai dirinya berharap Siwon kembali pada dirinya. Siwon merasa bodoh karena tak pernah memaksa perempuan itu untuk mendengar penjelasannya, dirinya terlalu takut untuk memaksa, ketakutan yang membawanya dalam kesakitan yang lebih dalam…. 'Aku akan memaksa mu mendengar penjelasanku Kyuhyun ah' memaksa mungkin hanya satu cara untuk Siwon agar ia mendengar…

Kyuhyun duduk diam didepan kaca memandangi dirinya yang seakan kehilangan semangat hidup karena lelaki yang dicintainya menghianatinya tanpa ada keinginan untuk memaksa Kyuhyun mendengar apa yang ingin lelaki itu jelaskan, keegoisannya yang tinggi memperburuk segala keterpurukan dalam hidupnya….. 'Siwon oppa, aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu saat kita bertemu lagi' mengubur keegoisan mungkin akan menjadi pilihan yang akan dipilih Kyuhyun untuk cintanya ….

** " Siwon oppa / Kyuhyun ah " **

Disaat yang bersamaan kedua orang itu memanggil nama yang mereka cintai tanpa tahu orang yang mereka panggil juga memanggil nama meraka… di tempat yang berbeda di waktu yang sama mereka kembali mengatakan perasaan mereka yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu

**"Saranghanda…"**

**End**

**muehehehehehehe**

**ini ff pertama aku, jadi maklum aja ya kalau masih aneh bahasanya, mohon tuntunannyaaa... **


End file.
